Skinwalker Ranch
Skinwalker Ranch is located in where paranormal activity is known to have occurred even before the 1950s. The site had been investigated by the from 1996 to 2004. The high paranormal activity experienced in the area may be due to a bloody history involving as well as several US military installations, to the North West, that threaten the lives of natives and the environment. :Unexplained phenomenon witnessed on the property, and throughout the northwest area: * Cattle mutilations * Chimeras, in particular dogmen and Wolvens. * UFOs (see also Energy beings) Ballard Ballard is a small temporary community west of . It was originally named Wilson for President (1856-1924). The town was later changed to Ballard after , a apostle. He was ordained an on October 10, 1985."The Sustaining of Church Officers", Ensign, LDS Church, October 1985 Indian country Skinwalker Ranch, Ballard, is in , the homeland of the Northern s. Into the period, were to the North, the , Crow, , , and . East and southeast of Ute territory were the , , , , , and . To the west and south were , , and . The Ute people traded with various Puebloan peoples such as the Taos and the who shared much of the same territory. Mass murder After the established along the in the northern part of Utah Valley, there began to be significant conflict between the Mormons and the , generally classified as a Ute people who lived along the Provo River. In February 1850, Brigham Young issued an extermination order of the Timpanogos in all of . : , an American leader in the , is quoted as stating: :BYC, Microfilm reel 80, box 47, folder 6, "I say go and kill them... Tell Dimick Huntington to go and kill them—also Barney Ward—let the women and children live if they behave themselves... We have no peace until the men are killed off—never treat the Indian as your equal." When the Mormon militia from the attacked the Timpanogos along the Provo River, the main party fled to southern Utah Valley, where Chief 's band was situated. The Mormon militia then came to the Timpanogos villages along the Spanish Fork River and the Peteetneet Creek ( ). The Mormons promised to be friendly to the Timpanogos, but then lined up the men to be executed in front of their families. Some attempted to flee across the frozen lake, but the Mormons ran after them on horseback and shot them. At least eleven Timpanogos were killed. Altogether, 102 Timpanogos were killed in the . The Timpanogos who had died were decapitated and left unburied. When Chief Tabby-To-Kwanah returned with Chief Peteetneet and Grospene, they found the decapitated bodies of their band members and angrily confronted the settlers at Fort Utah.Farmer, Jared (2008). On Zion's Mount: Mormons, Indians, and the American Landscape. Harvard University Press. ISBN 9780674027671. p. 74-76 Utah vs. Ute The have longstanding issues with the State of Utah and authorities since the 1970s. The State and surrounding counties continue to prosecute Ute from within the reservation for offenses in state courts. The Tenth Circuit Court of Appeals called the plaintiffs and defendants together again in 2015. The court rejected the counties claim to be acting as an arm of the state and entitled to the same immunity. It strongly advised the state and counties to observe the settled nature of this case and to refrain from their tactics to challenge the boundaries of the reservation and jurisdiction of the tribe over its people in "Indian country."UINTAH AND OURAY RESERVATION, Bureau of Indian Affairs, n.d. Uintah and Ouray Reservation and Off-Reservation Trust Land, Utah United States Census Bureau Chemical weapons site The is a biological and chemical weapons testing site linked to the killing of six thousand sheep on ranches near the base in 1968, known as the . In the early 1990s, Dave Rosenfeld, president of Utah UFO Hunters stated in , :"Numerous UFOs have been stored and reported in the area in and around Dugway ... aircraft can't account for all the unknowns seen in the area. It might be that our star visitors are keeping an eye on Dugway too. ... is the new Area 51. And probably the new military spaceport."Bauman, Joe (November 4, 2004). "Is Dugway's expansion an alien concept?". Deseret Morning News. Contamination site Another threat to human life and the environment is a contaminated site in called the (DDOU). The base ceased its functions on September 30, 1997. Management of the facilities was then handed over to the (DLA). Due to soil and groundwater contamination at the site, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency designated DDOU as a site and placed it on the National Priorities List in 1987."Ogden Defense Depot". Environmental Epidemiology Program. Salt Lake City, UT: Utah Department of Health. Site cleanup activities began in 1989 and continued through the 1990s. Groundwater and soil monitoring continues at the site. "Site Information for Ogden Defense Depot". Superfund Site Profile. Washington, D.C.: U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) The U.S. Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry (ATSDR) conducted a public health assessment of the site and concluded in 1992 that DDOU poses "no apparent public health hazard." "Public Health Assessment: Ogden Defense Depot". Public Health Assessments & Health Consultations. U.S. Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry (ATSDR). Included in the site history was the storage of 2,328, 55-gallon drums of hazardous waste in 1993. This was part of a RCRA permit issued by the Utah Solid and Hazardous Waste Control Board. These drums were stored in a facility called the Conforming Storage Building. Storage of these materials ended in 1997, and the building was closed. References External links * Category:Ufology Category:Xenology Category:Paranormal Category:Utah Category:Hauntings